The Butler Who Lived
by The Unnamed Sin
Summary: Harry went missing over the summer, but he has returned just in time for the Triwizard Tournament. However his reappearance has lead to more questions than answers. Like why he keeps calling that strange boy 'Your Majesty'. AU, Manipulative!Dumbledore, and Paladin!Yukio.
1. Arrival

**The Butler Who Lived**

 _By: The Unnamed Sin_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Blue Exorcist.**

 **Summary: Harry went missing over the summer, but he has returned just in time for the Triwizard Tournament. However his reappearance has lead to more questions than answers. Like why he keeps calling that strange boy 'Your Majesty'. AU, Manipulative!Dumbledore, and Paladin!Yukio.**

Dumbledore smiled as he called out the names of the champions. Finally, his pawn would be back in his clutches. He had been extremely peeved that Harry had disappeared without a trace over the summer, but the Triwizard tournament presented the perfect opportunity to rectify the situation.

Once Cedric had been announced as the champion for Hogwarts and the cheering had died down, Dumbledore began his speech.

"Exellent! Well we now have our three champions. I am sure I can count upon all of you, including the remaining students from Beuxbatons and Durmstrang, to give your champions every ounce of support you can muster. By cheering your champion on, you  
will contribute in a very real—"

But this is where Dumbledore stopped talking, for the fire in the goblet had turned red again. Sparks were flying out of it. A long flame shot suddenly into the air, and borne upon it was another piece of parchment. With feigned surprise, he read the words written on it.

"Harry Potter."

With a crack that resounded in the shocked silence, there were suddenly two people standing in the great hall. One of them was a decidedly odd teenaged boy with black hair, electric blue eyes, an impeccably groomed suit, a tail, and a strange crown that appeared to be made out of blue flames. Standing behind him, blinking owlishly and dressed in a suit that would not have looked out of place in the late nineteenth century, was, undoubtably, Harry Potter.

"Well Harry, it appears that you are the fourth competitor in the Triwizard tournament!" said Dumbledore in a tone that may have been a bit too cheerful.

Harry simply looked at him and asked:

"Excuse me sir, but, do I know you?"

The silence became deafening.

"Whatever do you mean Harry?" asked Dumbledore, as his jovial façade began to slip.

"Exactly that. I have amnesia you see." Harry said rather calmly.

"Now if you don't mind, please explain how it is possible for Harry to be the fourth champion for the Triwizard Tournament?" the strange, crowned teenager asked disdainfully.

"Yes, please explain the meaning of this Dumbledore. I don't remember anyone telling me the host school is allowed two champions, or have I not read the rules carefully enough?" asked Professor Karkaroff nastily, having been the first to recover from the shock.

"Harry will participate in this Tournament, but not as a student from Hogwarts. He shall be the champion of uh, Gehenna Academy." the teen declared firmly. All eyes swiveled towards him.

"And just who are you?" asked Dumbledore, attempting to regain control over the situation.

"I am Rin Okumura Vi Gehenna, the erm, Headmaster of Gehenna Academy."


	2. Confrontations

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Blue Exorcist.**

 _Last Chapter: "I am Rin Okumura Vi Gehenna, the erm, Headmaster of Gehenna Academy."_

Chapter Two:

The next morning, Hermione and Ron were trying to find Harry, but managed to get themselves thoroughly lost in the process.

"Do you have any idea where we are Hermione?" Ron asked.

"Honestly Ronald. If I did we wouldn't be lost now, would we? And it's not my fault that _somebody_ forgot to bring the Marauders Map!" Hermione groused.

Ron was about to retort, but was effectively cut off when he heard Harry and Rin coming down the corridor.

"Where's the Great Hall? I'm hungry!"

"You're always hungry Your Majesty." said Harry, sounding distinctly amused.

"How many times have I told you not to call me 'Your Majesty'?" Rin complained.

"845,669 times, Your Majesty."

"Seriously?! You actually counted?!" Rin asked, shocked.

Rounding the corner, Rin caught sight of Ron and Hermione, exclaiming:

"Oh thank god, people! Please tell me that you know where the great hall is, because I need food, like, now."

Before he could say anything else, Hermione strode up to Harry and slapped him across the face.

"You idiot! Do you have any idea how worried we were? Just up and disappearing like that?! We were afraid that you had died! And now you have amnesia and, and..." Hermione then pulled him into a hug, tears running down her face. "Don't you dare do anything like that ever again!"

 **A/N: Thank you all so much! I am amazed at how many people have read, reviewed, favorited, and followed this story. Seriously, thank you! Also, since I don't really know where I'm going with this story, please expect short chapters and sporadic updates. Oh, and if you have a better idea for a title, please let me know, because the current one makes me think of Black Butler. It's an awesome show, but has nothing to do with this story.**

 **That is all,** ** _for now..._**


	3. Realization

**Chapter three:**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own either Harry Potter or Blue Exorcist.**

 **A/N: I'm updating! Alert the media!** **Also, this will take place after the Blue Exorcist anime.**

 _Last Time: Hermione then pulled him into a hug, tears running down her face. "Don't you dare do anything like that ever again!"_

"Umm... I'm sorry, but um... Do I know you?" Harry stammered awkwardly.

Hermione took a step back, her face sill a bit blotchy from crying. "Please tell me that you're joking. You are joking, right?"

Dumbfounded, Harry shook his head.

Hermione went beet red. "Oh, ah, sorry! I'm Hermione Granger. And that idiot over there-" she pointed to Ron "-is Ronald Weasley."

"Call me Ron" he said, before realizing something, "Oi! I'm not an idiot!"

"Riiight, if you say so..." Hermione said, raising an eyebrow.

Rin sighed dreamily. "Ah, young love..."

"Your Majesty, are you implying that you're _old_?" Harry asked teasingly, before suddenly paling. "Oh man, Shiemi's going to _poison_ you, isn't she?"

Rin went bone white. "How am I going to explain this to her? 'Oh, Harry and I got summoned to Hogwarts by a crazy old coot so that Harry could play in a dangerous magical tournament. Did I mention that Harry is actually Harry Potter, the apparent savior of magical Britain?'" Rin snorted. "Yeah, like that would go over well."

"Who's Shiemi?" Ron asked, looking puzzled.

"Shiemi is His Majesty's wife." said Harry.

"Ah." said Ron, as though it explained everything.

"My question is why you keep calling Professor Ron 'Your Majesty'" Hermione asked skeptically.

"It's ah, heh heh, an, eh, I don't know why!" Rin stumbled out, scratching his head.

Harry gave him a deadpan look.

"Your Majesty, you are a really, _really_ , bad liar."

Rin threw his hands up in defeat. "Alright, alright! Sheesh."

He looked at Hermione and Ron, taking a deep breath to steady himself.

"The truth is that I am the King of Gehenna. Realm of the demons."


End file.
